


Red Handed

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Vibrator, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: When seeking relief, it's generally considered good manners to wait for your partner.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative title: Jemma Simmons Has No Chill Yet Again. In her defense, I think we've all had these days. 
> 
> Kinktober prompt: caught masturbating

Jemma nibbled her lower lip and looked down at the toy in her hand, debating whether or not she should just go for it. 

On the one hand, she’d promised Fitz she’d wait. It had been part of the conditions of buying the toy. On the other, they’d stopped to charge it this morning and Fitz would still be at least an hour before he came home from his meeting. Jemma had been humming with low-level arousal all day, and now she was just about bursting with it. It’d be so bloody easy…

She glanced down at the vibrator in her hands and weighed her options. 

He’d be gone long enough. She could always clean it and make it look like she hadn’t touched it before he got home. What Fitz didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

Her lips curling every so slightly upward, she disappeared into their shared bedroom ready to enjoy a very good afternoon. 

~*~

“Jemma! Jemma, I got out early.”

Fitz threw his keys into the small dish just inside the door and kicked off his shoes as he simultaneously dropped his bag. He might have rushed his final meeting, but he didn’t care. It was Friday and he had a girlfriend who he knew was randy as hell; he was setting himself up for a damn good weekend. It was just what he needed to purge the week he’d just had from his mind. 

Or it would be, if he could find his girlfriend. 

“Jemma?” he called again, taking a few steps into their flat and cocking his head. It was oddly silent and he kne she’d been home for at least a half hour. She’d texted him when she was getting off the bus. “Jemma, are y’ here?”

Fitz waited another beat before taking a few steps further into the flat. He stopped just behind the sofa listened. Something was off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. That was when Fitz heard an unusual humming in the background that piqued his interest. It sounded vaguely familiar, almost mechanical, but he was having trouble placing it. It wasn’t until he heard a soft moan that he realized what was happening.

A wicked grin curling his lips, Fitz stalked down the hall to their bedroom, bracing himself to catch his girlfriend in the act. 

~*~

Jemma let out another soft moan as heat flooded through her, her hips lifting insistently to meet the buzzing of the toy she held between her thighs. It wasn’t as good as Fitz’ mouth and hands, but it was getting the job done and damn well at that. Between the toy and the honeyed burr whispering to her through her earbuds, she was so, blessedly close. She set her teeth in her lower lip and moaned again, her hips moving faster and faster as she chased her release. It was just there--

Suddenly, the covers were ripped away, sending cold air flooding over her and pulling a startled scream from her throat. Jemma opened her eyes to find her boyfriend standing over her, blue eyes sparkling and a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Fitz!” she shouted as she reached for the sheets. Jemma felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and opted to go on the offensive instead. “What the hell?”

“I could ask y’ the same thing, baby girl,” he murmured, “but it’s pretty clear what you’re doing.” His eyes lingered on her curves as he moved to kneel next to her side of the bed. “You’re playin’ with the toy we said we’d wait t’ use. Together.” Fitz reached to tug the covers away from her grip and she let it go. Instead of being upset, he seemed intrigued and she decided to lean into that emotion and trust that it would work out in her favor. 

~*~

Fitz’ stomach unknotted as he watched her lean back against the pillows and he moved to hover over her. He’d expected Jemma to be more upset that he’d interrupted, but apparently her need was going to override her anger. He could work with that. 

“Here’s the thing, Jemma,” he whispered as he leaned down for a short kiss, “I was lookin’ forward t’ usin’ this on y’.” Fitz reached between them to pluck the toy from between his girlfriend’s thighs. It took him a moment of fumbling before he found the button an shut it off, letting the slick silicone fall to the sheet next to them. By the time he was done with her, they’d need to wash everything anyway. “But it seems you’ve beat me t’ the punch. Do y’ think that’s fair?”

Blue eyes locked on hazel, and he watched as she slowly shook her head no. 

“It isn’t, but I have t’ confess. I’ve been thinkin’ about this all day, and now all I want is t’ eat y’ out.” Fitz kissed his way down her body as he spoke, skimming his lips over her breasts, belly, and thighs as he settled between her knees and lifted her legs over his shoulders. He could smell her now, and it was nearly enough to make him forget himself. He turned his head to nip at Jemma’s inner thigh and added, “Then, I’m going t’ fuck y’ right through the mattress. How’s that sound?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. Instead he pressed his face against her slick, swollen center, and began to lick her pussy in earnest. 

~*~

Jemma let out an unholy sound as Fitz went to work on her, her entire body arching upward into his touch. Not for the first time she thanked her lucky stars that her boyfriend was such an enthusiastic believer in oral sex; it seemed to be a point of personal pride for him, and she certainly wasn’t going to discourage that. Not when she reaped such wonderful benefits as a result. 

She felt her cunt clench with need, her banked arousal burning hotter and brighter now that Fitz had his mouth on her. She babbled out praise as his tongue traced its way over her folds, the hot, velvety feeling nearly driving her insane. It was lightyears more satisfactory than any toy could ever hope to be, and Jemma promised herself to never forget that as he he pushed her over the edge, making her sex clench tight as he continued to lick her clit and draw out her pleasure. 

When he eventually let her down, Jemma collapsed back onto the mattress, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Eventually, Fitz came back into her line of sight wearing what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. It was impossible not to smile up at him, even though her residual embarrassment was starting to resurface. He wasn’t going to let her live this down.

“So, Jemma,” he teased, “what did we learn here?”

She debated holding out for a moment until she relized how futile that would be. Jemma had to live with the smug arse after all. 

“That I should wait for you to come home to take care of me in the future.”

“And why is that?”

“Because,” she said as she pulled him down for a proper kiss, “you are so much better than a toy.”

There was very little talking after that, their mouths better occupied by kissing than trading teasing barbs. The last coherent thought that Jemma had was that she was never happier to have been caught red handed.


End file.
